Prisionero
by reaprincesa
Summary: ADVERTENCIA hay SLASH, relaciónes entre dos hombres, si la lees, sabes a lo que te arriesgas. Voldi decide hacer que Harry se pase a su lado. Nota de la autora.
1. Capturado

Hace dos semanas que lo habían capturado mientras se dirigía a casa de los Dursley. Al parecer Voldemort había averiguado donde se escondía, y mandó a alguien disfrazado de su tío Vernon. Ni siquiera Moody había sido capaz de ver por el disfraz cuando había amenazado al supuesto miembro de su familia.

Ya no tenía fuerza para resistirse. Al principio le hicieron un hechizo para que tuviera una vista normal sin anteojos, y luego la pesadilla comenzó. Día con día venían a torturarlo e inyectarle una serie de sustancias. Algunas que lo debilitaban, otras para curarlo, y no sabía para que eran las últimas cinco. Recibía quince inyecciones diarias sin posibilidad de protesta. Poco a poco iba pensando que pasaría si hubiera escogido el lado opuesto. Estando del lado de Tom Riddle jamás recibiría esa clase de tratos. Ya no le importaba proporcionarlos. Si Dumbledore y su equipo no había ido a rescatarlo, o notado su ausencia, entonces que caso tendría sentir remordimiento por ellos. Esa clase de pensamientos los tenía después de su tratamiento diario, sintiéndose adormilado, y tenía una extraña sensación que todavía no podía describir.

Una semana después, Harry Potter estaba preparado para unirse a Voldemort sin duda alguna, aún sabiendo que eran las pociones lo que lo había convencido. Ya no importaba. Se opuso al principio, pero la tortura y las inyecciones lo debilitaban física y mentalmente. Su resistencia se quebrantó lentamente, tanto que si su anterior némesis viniera a verlo ahora, haría lo que le ordenara sin titubear. Lentamente se dejó llevar por el cansancio, haciendo que los grilletes que lo sujetaban a la pared de pies y manos tintinearan levemente.

Al día siguiente no se encontró con las grises y mohosas paredes en que había residido por tres semanas, sino en una lujosa habitación decorada en colores verde, plateado y negro. Estaba en una cama de sábanas verdes con serpientes plateadas bordadas. Al tratar de mover los miembros, como cada mañana que despertaba, comprobó que estaba amarrado de pies y manos a la cama.

En cuanto abrió los ojos completamente para examinar mejor sus nuevos alrededores, una serie de personas encapuchadas entró por una puerta que no había notado por que estaba oculta detrás de un tapiz. Cinco de ellas llevaban cada una tres frascos de pociones de diferentes colores, en su mayoría de distintas tonalidades de verde. Otras tres traían las agujas para administrarlas, y finalmente, Voldemort en persona.

-Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación Harry. Decidí que era tiempo para que mi nuevo y leal mortífago cambiara de entorno- murmuró Voldemort en un tono siniestro, pero sonando levemente entretenido.

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad amo. No la merezco- contestó obedientemente Harry mirando a Tom Riddle casi reverentemente, recibiendo una ambiciosa mirada de su nuevo amo, hasta que la primera aguja perforó su piel en el brazo derecho, seguida por una en el brazo izquierdo, y otra en el cuello.

Mientras las sustancias se mezclaban con su sangre, las personas que llevaban cada serie de pociones se retiraban con una reverencia a Voldemort.

El Gryffindor no pudo evitar notar como había cambiado el hombre frente de sí. Había perdido esa apariencia serpentina, y ahora lucía como una versión de 19 años del joven que había visto salir del diario en su segundo año. Tenía un cuerpo atlético sin lucir demasiado musculoso, cabello lacio oscuro con puntas plateadas, alto, delgado, y el iris de los ojos color rojo mientras miraba entretenido como el contenido de los frascos desaparecía al entrar en el cuerpo de su 'prisionero'.

Cerca de casi una hora después de que entraron los mortífagos, sólo quedaban Harry y Tom en la habitación.

-Sabes. Desde nuestro último encuentro pensé que era un desperdicio que todo el poder del que dispones sea desaprovechado bajo el entrenamiento de un anciano quien sin duda tiene sus propios propósitos. Pero has estado toda tu vida bajo su influencia, aún antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Así que decidí encontrar la forma de compensar estos casi diecisiete años. Las pociones que recibiste la primera semana de tu estancia aquí eran para contrarrestar la influencia de Dumbledore. Las de la segunda semana eran para que te dieras cuenta de las ventajas de estar de mi lado. La tercera semana fue para asegurar tu lealtad, y las de hoy eran para que el vínculo entre nosotros deje de lastimarte y pueda llamarte sin necesidad de la marca.- Dijo el hombre que anteriormente había tratado de matar a Potter en varias ocasiones

-Es más de lo que merezco amo. No debió haberse molestado- dijo sumisamente Harry todavía amarrado a la cama.

-Supongo que comprenderás que ahora eres mío, y es algo que no debes poner en duda.- Agregó Voldemort firmemente, sentándose a un lado de Harry. -Pero las pociones todavía no están completas. Verás. Antes de que pasen 12 horas de la administración de la última, es necesario que te marque físicamente como mi propiedad, la cual es una de las razones por las que escogí este método.

Entendiendo de lo que hablaba el último heredero de Slytherin, Harry empezó a temblar levemente, sin poder distinguir si era por temor o por la rapidez con que se había enterado de todo esto. No es que dudara de su amo, sólo que no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para eso.

-También entenderás que no puedo permitir que te opongas ahora que estamos en la fase final de tu tratamiento, así que tuve que venir preparado- el aparentemente joven sacó un par de objetos de su túnica negra, que Harry no pudo ver por que su amo se interponía en la vista.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort revisaba detenidamente una última poción, admirando el color plateado del contenido del frasco. Era un afrodisíaco especialmente para el joven amarrado detrás de sí, que hacía que lo deseara específicamente a él, borraba cualquier sentimiento y recuerdo aparte del deseo, y el ansia por servirlo de cualquier manera. Sonriendo maliciosamente, vació el líquido en una especie de cuello en forma de serpiente, y lo colocó sobre el pecho de Harry.

El Gryffindor no sabía como reaccionar al ver a la metálica serpiente comenzar a deslizarse por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se enrolló apretadamente, y mordió la base de su cabeza, casi llegando al hueso, mandando la sustancia por su columna vertebral y directo al cerebro. Al instante los iris de sus ojos se dilataron dejando sólo un pequeño rastro del verde que los caracterizaba. Dando grandes boqueadas, volteó para encontrar la mirada de Tom, y trató de salir de sus restricciones para cerrar la proximidad con su amo.

El heredero de Slytherin rió levemente al ver la ansiedad obvia de Harry, y murmuró un hechizo con el que desapareció la ropa de éste, mostrando su ascendente necesidad.

El joven se dio unos momentos para torturar a Harry con necesidad, acercando a unos centímetros su cara para luego retroceder sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que extraordinaria vista. Se nota que serás un maravilloso y obediente sirviente ¿cierto Harry?- El joven cabeceó tratando de liberarse, cada vez más desesperado por no poder tocar y servir al hombre frente a sí. La cara de Tom se pudo seria, mientras volvía a hablar -todavía quedan más de 11 horas para esperar, y considero que puedes soportar unos minutos de mi ausencia. No queremos que tu primera vez sea como cualquier otra ¿verdad?- Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre de ojos rojos se retiró de la cama, y desapareció detrás del tapiz por el que había entrado.

Unos minutos después, en los que Harry no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse en la cama esperando a que su amo regresara, este entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bolsa pesada que colocó en un buró junto a la cama.

Sin decir nada, Voldemort sacó una pequeña serpiente lisa que colocó en la cama junto a su sirviente, la cual se deslizó hasta enrollarse en la base de la erección del chico, para prevenir su liberación antes de que su amo lo permitiera. Sin detenerse a ver si el artefacto cumplía su función, Tom liberó los pies del muchacho para colocar una especie de plataforma debajo de la espalda de Harry, y sacó otra serpiente bastante larga, de cuero, que enrolló su cola en uno de los tobillos del Gryffindor, pasó por debajo de la cama, y enrolló su cabeza en el otro tobillo estirando las piernas del muchacho en la cama para empezar a prepararlo.

Otras de las cosas que salieron de la bolsa, fue un frasco de lubricante, una especie de tapón grande, pinzas, un dildo, un vibrador, entre otros.

En lo único que Harry podía pensar es en que todavía no podía tocar a su amo, servirlo, complacerlo. Tom notó esto, y miró lujuriosamente al chico, acercándose a esa boca abierta que lo recibió calidamente.

El beso fue bastante profundo, dejando a ambos sin aliento para cuando se soltaron. El más grande mago oscuro en más de 100 años se separó de nuevo, haciendo al joven desesperado por su toque, pero tomando un par de artículos de la mesa regresó a atender al chico extremadamente excitado. Puso un poco de lubricante el las pinzas, y las usó para abrir la entrada de Harry y lo penetró lo más posible con el vibrador, que medía 50 cm., asegurándose de que quedara en contacto con la próstata, y con un leve hechizo, el artefacto empezó a penetrar al chico sin piedad, mientras Tom se despojó de su propia ropa con otro hechizo revelando una excitación casi igual a la de Harry

Se sentó suavemente en la cara de Harry haciéndolo tragar su miembro hasta su garganta, y empezó a joder su boca al mismo ritmo que llevaba el vibrador. El chico de ojos verdes no hacía más que gemir, siendo amortiguado por el pene de su amo, al que chupó y lamió desesperadamente hasta que Tom se vino en su boca, provocando que tragara la mayoría del líquido blancuzco.

Temblando levemente, el hombre mayor salió de la boca de su sirviente y volvió a besarlo con más pasión que antes, probándose a si mismo en el acto.

Notando como la tensión crecía en el joven debajo de sí mismo, Tom retiró el vibrador, sólo para sustituirlo con el tapón, asegurándose de que la abertura no volviera a cerrarse, y volviendo con su tortura al cuerpo del chico. Haciendo caso omiso de su boca, empezó a lamer su cuello, bajando hasta sus pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo intensamente cada uno. Al sentir la erección del menor empezar a gotear en su estómago, soltó los erguidos pezones para bajar al pene del estudiante de Hogwarts.

Sin consideración empezó a lamer, chupar, raspar y frotar el miembro del chico, sabiendo que aún sin el anillo, no podría venirse si no estuviera penetrándolo personalmente, pero no dándole esa libertad, besó levemente la serpiente para regresar su atención a la entrada obstruida. Retiró el tapón suavemente, esta vez colocando su miembro de nuevo erecto, jodiendo al chico hasta que tuvo su segundo orgasmo en menos de media hora.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, mi leal y obediente sirviente?- Preguntó retóricamente, ya que no esperaba una respuesta. -La idea de llevarte frente mis otros sirvientes en este estado les demostraría con quien está tu lealtad sin duda, pero no confío en ellos para no ir a gritarlo al resto del mundo mágico. Tú eres mío solamente. Me perteneces.

Harry todavía no podía razonar adecuadamente, su cuerpo volviéndose loco al sentir al hombre sobre sí. De poder hacerlo, ya se habría venido al menos tres veces sólo mirando al hombre al que le pertenecía. Al sentir a su amo moverse, trató de frotar sus erecciones juntas para demostrarle que estaba listo para volver a ser penetrado, aún sin tener la opción de la liberación sexual.

-Has sido muy obediente Harry. Supongo que por esta vez puedo dejarte descansar un poco, pero recuerda que no será nuestro último encuentro de este tipo.- Gimiendo por la promesa, Potter sólo podía retorcerse bajo su amo en deseo, así que cuando se encontró siendo penetrado de nuevo por ese maravilloso pene, suspiró en alivió.

Ordenando a la serpiente en la base de la erección de su sirviente soltarse, Voldemort penetró al joven tan rápido y profundo como pudo, sabiendo que Harry no resistiría mucho tiempo, sin tratar de alentar más la erección para poder disfrutar unos momentos más la sensación. Y realmente el joven no tardó mucho con su propia liberación, apretándose a sí mismo, y logrando al mismo tiempo la eyaculación de su amo, quedando ambos agotados y somnolientos.

Tom Riddle salió lentamente del cuerpo de su anterior enemigo, para dirigirse a su propia habitación por una puerta de roble y pensar en lo que haría ahora que el chico era indudablemente su propiedad.


	2. Examinado

Bueno. Si no le gusta el SLASH, no leas. No quiero críticas cuando advierto. Si hay alguna incoherencia con los libros, tengan en cuenta que no soy Rowling y no me acuerdo bien de todo. A ella le pertenecen todos los personajes, pero yo los secuestro para hacer mi protesta XD (traducción = cositas malas)

En el próximo capítulo puedo poner otra escena como esta, o como reaccionan en Hogwarts al saber donde está Harry. No sé si quiero que todos sepan que fue por las pociones, pero van a saber acerca de su decisión de estar con Voldy. Capaz que hago una escena así frente a todo la escuela (no les gusta, no lean ¬¬) (si no quieren que siga publicando, pónganlo en un review, y veré si les hago caso =p).

Gracias por los reviews que pusieron. Lamento no contestarlos, pero mi conexión está muy mal. Voy a tener que subir esto desde un cyber.

*****

Hoy era el día en que los estudiantes de Hogwarts regresaban a la escuela después de un par de meses de descanso y relajación, pero la ausencia de un estudiante en particular en el banquete de bienvenida, tenía bastante preocupadas a las personas que se encontraban reunidas en la oficina del director.

-No puede sólo haber desaparecido en la nada- dijo angustiadamente Arthur Weasley, mientras abrazaba a su nerviosa esposa.

-Yo le escribí varias veces, pero nunca respondió ninguna de las cartas- agregó una chica de enmarañados cabellos castaño -debí haber sabido que algo estaba mal, y decirle a alguien al momento.

-No se culpe por eso señorita Granger. Aunque no hubiera pasado nada, el joven Harry no habría podido responder, ya que decidimos bloquear su correo por razones de seguridad.

Un tenso silencio se deslizó por la habitación, roto por la brusca entrada del profesor de pociones, quien parecía haber corrido desde la entrada del castillo por su falta de aliento.

-Perdón por la tardanza Albus -logró decir entre boqueadas el recién llegado.

-No te preocupes Severus, realmente no teníamos mucho que decir, ya que no sabemos nada de la desaparición de Harry ¿Voldemort comentó algo al respecto?

-No, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Actúa tan despreocupadamente acerca del chico que no sé que pensar- hizo una pausa para tomar el aliento- a veces pienso que sabe la verdad sobre mi, y sólo me mantiene con vida hasta que encuentre una forma 'adecuada' de matarme.

Todos en la oficina comprendieron que ese 'adecuada', significaba 'suficientemente dolorosa para hacer que me arrepienta de haber aprendido a respirar', por lo que hubo un respingo general.

-Lamento que tengas que arriesgarte de esta forma Severus, pero sin ti el mundo mágico estaría prácticamente perdido. Quisiera poder hacer algo para compensarte, pero nada sería suficiente- los ojos del director parecían estar a punto de perder su brillo por los acontecimientos recientes.

El aludido sólo cabeceó cortamente, volviendo a salir de prisa tomando firmemente su brazo derecho. -Tengo que irme nuevamente director. Le informaré si hay alguna información sobre Potter.

Los principales integrantes de la orden del fénix, y los amigos más cercanos de Harry miraron al hombre de cabello cetrino retirarse, antes de empezar a sugerir lo que podía haber pasado con el chico que vivió.

Severus Snape sonrió burlonamente mientras pasaba por el gran comedor, saboreando lo fácil que Dumbledore y el resto de tontos creyeron su historia, o al menos parecieron hacerlo. Como si hubiera pasado casi dos meses elaborando y ayudando a administrar correctamente algunas de las pociones más complicadas en el mundo mágico para no poder saber la ubicación de ese insolente Gryffindor. Quizás ahora no tan insolente, pensó mientras aparecía a un punto desconocido en Escocia.

Al llegar fue recibido por un fuerte viento que azotaba el exterior del castillo donde actualmente residía Voldemort, y se deslizó silenciosamente sobre los lujosos pasillos hasta entrar a la nueva habitación del principal objeto de discusión en Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches profesor- saludó una voz proveniente de una de las esquinas de la oscura pieza.

-Potter- contestó cortamente Severus disimulando su sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia de su ex alumno.

-El amo llegará pronto, primero tiene que arreglar cuentas con unos incompetentes- dijo con desprecio el chico dorado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta la llegada de Tom. Harry pensaba acerca de la ineptitud de algunos de los sirvientes de su amo, y Snape valoraba con la mirada al hijo de su rival escolar, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, usando la ropa que le fue entregada por el último en la línea Riddle. 

El chico había cambiado levemente. Sin esa aura de soberbia e ingenuidad que había tenido, y usando colores oscuros (una camisa verde de seda, y un pantalón negro de cuero) tenía que admitir que Voldemort había hecho una excelente elección.

Cerca de quince minutos después, entró el hombre al que habían estado esperando, siendo recibido por un par de inclinaciones.

-Veo que me han estado esperando un rato. Quería agradecer a Severus por sus excelentes pociones y permitirle contemplar el resultado. ¿Estás satisfecho Snape?

-Más que eso amo. Nunca pensé posible que tal Gryffindor pudiera convertirse en algo útil.

El muchacho sonrió levemente, sabiendo que tal frase proveniente de Snape era el mayor halago que había recibido del hombre en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. 

-Me alegra saber como ha cambiado su opinión sobre mi profesor- dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

-Me alegra que te alegre Potter. Ahora sólo falta cambiarte el apellido- contestó sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí Severus?- Interrumpió el tercer hombre en la habitación.

-Por supuesto amo- tomando algo de un bolsillo de su capa, le entregó el frasco a su superior con una reverencia. Al notar el contenido de la botella, el menor en la habitación no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes que hacer Harry.-

Obediente, aunque un poco reluctantemente, el joven se deslizó a la cama, donde sus muñecas fueron esposadas automáticamente a la cabecera.

-Tus pociones funcionaron maravillosamente Snape, pero me temo que otras como ésta también son necesarias, ya que mi nuevo sirviente se niega a hacer esta clase de cosas por su propia voluntad. ¿Quieres unirte a la función?- Preguntó Tom, recibiendo una cabezada corta como repuesta. Nadie le negaba nada a Voldemort, y esto no era algo que el profesor de pociones quisiera rechazar.

Acercándose lentamente al chico que descansaba en la cama, uno a cada lado del mueble de la habitación, Severus sostuvo la cabeza del joven mientras el-no-tan-joven colocaba el frasco sobre la boca del mismo, quien la tragó sólo para no desobedecer a su amo. Los efectos no eran instantáneos, pero la intención era que fueran duraderos.

Sin esperar a que el líquido hiciera efecto, el profesor comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón del chico dorado, mientras el otro hombre se encargaba de la camisa. En poco tiempo, su víctima estaba completamente desnudo, y su sexo comenzaba a saltar a la atención. Por respuesta, su boca era rápidamente asaltada por el hombre mayor, mientras el de edad intermedia se encargaba de atender su mitad inferior.

Con una serie de caricias, los tres habitantes de la habitación se encontraban totalmente excitados, siendo el muchacho el que recibía la mayor parte de la atención. Una vez que Severus se separó para cambiar de posición, el único que había ingerido una poción para este acto, instantáneamente rodeo a su amo con las piernas, mientras sentía al hombre libre colocarse debajo de sí y murmuró un hechizo para deshacerse de la ropa de sus asaltantes.

Al sentir su ropa desaparecer, y notar que el chico no tenía su varita, Snape quedó sorprendido, y su miembro quedó más erguido, cosquilleando la entrada de su ex alumno. Mirando a su amo buscando permiso, la cabeza de Slytherin tuvo que esperar a que un anillo ahora normal fuera colocado en la erección del menor para poder penetrar su cuerpo, mientras que Tom se dedicaba a lamer juguetonamente el objeto recién colocado y sus alrededores.

Con el primer orgasmo de la noche, el death eater mayor se sacó del chico para cambiar posiciones y ahora quedar en medio, lamiendo la erección del chico y siendo penetrado por su amo, quien obtuvo el segundo orgasmo. Al sentir como volvía a ponerse rígido, el hombre de cabello largo cambió de posición para besar la boca del chico, saboreando lo que quedaba de la poción.

Con un tercer cambio, Harry sentía sus testículos a punto de reventar mientras era jodido por su amo, y penetraba a su ex profesor a un ritmo asfixiante. Sus muñecas comenzaban a ponerse rojas en donde eran sujetadas por tanto movimiento, y lo único que pensaba es que quería más de lo que estaba recibiendo.

Severus había dejado de contar sus orgasmos, viendo que no tenía caso, cuando empezó a joder la boca del que fue su más odiado estudiante, y de nuevo su amo entraba y salía de su cuerpo golpeando fuertemente la próstata con cada empuje.

Una hora después, el profesor de pociones gimió mientras salía del cuerpo del menor, contemplando como la boca de éste hacía maravillas para sacar otra liberación del hombre mayor. Sintiendo completa desgana por dejar una de las mejores noches de su vida, el último Snape lamentaba ser espía y tener que regresar a Hogwarts sin poder quedarse para comprobar que tan flexible podía ser el cuerpo del joven, y pensando en una contraseña para poner este recuerdo en su pensador sin preocuparse por que nadie se asomara.

-Disculpe amo, pero tengo que retirarme. La próxima vez vendré con toda la información posible sobre los movimientos del viejo- dijo levantándose lentamente, y poniéndose la ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación.

-No te preocupes Severus, estoy seguro de poder terminar sin ti- dijo frotando el pene erguido de Harry, retirando lentamente el anillo, moviéndose para asegurarse de estar dentro del cuerpo de su sirviente para el orgasmo del joven. 

Mientras el profesor hacia el penoso viaje de regreso, pudo escuchar el grito de placer de Harry cuando por fin se le permitió la liberación de ese tormento.

Y de vuelta a Hogwarts, pensó renuentemente mientras aparecía a orillas del bosque prohibido para regresar a su rutina diaria. Tal vez al menos pueda atormentar un poco a Weasley y Granger. Seguramente Longbottom terminaría en la enfermería. Si los papás del chico hubieran hablado hace años y hubieran dicho el paradero de Potter en aquella ocasión, su hijo no estaría recibiendo este tratamiento.


	3. Angustiado

Bwajaja jaja - risa malvada. Este capítulo se queda en continuación, y el próximo tal vez lo ponga hasta el lunes (por que el Domingo no trabajo, y no tengo excusa para ir al cyber café -_-).

De nuevo gracias por los reviews. Me da gusto recibirlos, y que no sean horrendas críticas sobre lo mal que escribo ^^' .

Los Dursley no le hicieron nada de 'ese' tipo a Harry si alguno empieza a pensarlo. Voldi fue su primera vez, y sus parientes no serán parte de este historia.

P.D. ¬¬ Todo le pertenece a Rowling y otras compañías.

*****

De nuevo Voldemort se encontraba en una reunión con algunos de sus más leales mortífagos, y su nuevo recluta parado firmemente a su derecha.

-El ataque a Hogwarts será en poco más de un mes. Tenemos que esperar a que todos se confíen para poder tomarlos por sorpresa, así que quiero que mientras tanto, revisen los planes. Si hay un defecto a la hora de entrar al castillo, me aseguraré personalmente que el responsable tenga un castigo peor que el que les espera a los miembros de la orden del fénix.

Recibió un silencio como respuesta, ya que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decirle nada, y estaban confiados de haber revisado sus planes las suficientes veces como para no fallar, aunque revisarlos de nuevo no les haría daño.

Aprovechando que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Lucius hizo una de las preguntas que había tenido sin poder obtener respuesta en los últimos días. -Amo. Perdone la insolencia, pero nos gustaría saber... ¿Quién es el nuevo mortífago que se encuentra a su lado? Debe ser alguien extremadamente poderoso para tener el honor de pararse a su lado.

-En eso tienes razón Lucius. Es bastante poderoso, y tan leal, o aun más que cualquiera de ustedes. Yo decidiré si algún día les revelo su identidad, pero por el momento tendrán que conformarse con que es alguien que me satisface completamente. Ahora pueden retirarse. En la próxima reunión les informaré si estoy ó no satisfecho con los objetos que me trajeron.

La habitación quedó vacía en segundos, dejando a Voldemort y a su nueva mano derecha libres para actuar sin ser observados.

Sin esperar más, ambos salieron de la pieza, y del castillo, dirigiéndose a los terrenos traseros del castillo donde había un pequeño pero espeso bosque. Tom dirigió al encapuchado a un pequeño claro suficiente para que estuvieran varias personas cómodamente, y le ordenó sentarse en el suelo, cerca de otra abertura del claro mientras murmuraba un hechizo.

De repente el joven se encontraba siendo rodeado y sujetado por ramas de una planta que era variación de lazo del diablo. Comprendiendo lo que su amo pretendía, lo miró casi suplicantemente, siendo ignorado fríamente.

-Sabes que me has obligado a esto. No sé que clase de renuencia tienes a ser tocado, pero no quiero tener que recurrir a pociones cada vez que quiero algo. El castigo del anillo no ha funcionado, así que vi necesario emplear este tipo de métodos.

El chico cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de bloquear la escena a su alrededor, mientras sentía como la planta destrozaba su ropa y lo apretaba cada vez más.

El heredero de Slytherin se limitó a mirar hambrientamente como su sirviente quedaba lentamente expuesto y vulnerable. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la vista, se acercó lentamente al chico estirado sobre el suelo.

-No tiene caso oponerse a lo inevitable Harry. Como mi propiedad, no tienes derecho de oponerte a mis deseos, y esto es lo que deseo.- El chico dorado sintió el impulso de voltear la cara, pero eso sería una insolencia hacia su amo. Algo que jamás se atrevería a hacer, así que tuvo que mantener la cabeza firme, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Al ver que no recibiría la reacción esperada de Harry, Tom murmuró otro hechizo con el cual algunas partes de la planta quedaron uniformemente lubricadas, y contempló la escena que se suscitó.

El lazo se movió lentamente hasta dejar a Harry con las muñecas amarradas detrás de su espalda y las piernas pegadas a su pecho como en posición fetal, y procedió a introducir algunas de sus ramas al cuerpo que tenía atrapado. Dos se introdujeron a su boca manteniéndola abierta, mientras otra entraba hasta el final de su garganta, quedándose quieta por unos instantes. Otras ramas delgadas y lubricadas comenzaron a deslizarse por la otra entrada al interior del muchacho, abriendo lo suficiente para que entrara otra rama tan gruesa como un bate de baseball. Dos delgadas pero fuertes se sujetaron a los pezones de Harry, jalándolos levemente, y cerca de 10 planas y delgadas, casi como hojas pero más firmes, rodearon el miembro de Harry que empezó a reaccionar al contacto, aún contra las protestas de su dueño.

Una vez que las ramas estuvieron firmentente acomodadas, Voldemort volvió a acercarse a su sirviente. -Puedes evitar esto. O puedo hacer que se repita día tras día, cada vez peor. Es tu decisión. El Gryffindor se quedó inmóvil, provocando que su tormento comenzara. La planta comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del menor, acelerando lentamente hasta que los movimientos llegaban a ser difíciles de distinguir observándolos a la vez.

El mortífago daba gemidos de dolor que eran amortiguados por el obstáculo que entraba y salía de su garganta sin piedad, mientras sus pezones eran estirados y acariciados rudamente, al igual que su pene que empezaba a señalar hacia arriba por instinto ante tales toques, y la rama más gruesa jodía incesantemente sus interiores provocando que comenzaran a sangrar.

Nuevamente Tom colocó un anillo en la base de la erección del chico, pero ahora con un hechizo que impedía que el miembro recuperara su posición normal hasta que fuera retirada, y tuviera un orgasmo. Al sentir la cercanía del terror de Inglaterra, Harry fue acomodado hasta quedar en posición de "V" invertida, con sus pies y manos apoyados en el suelo, y mostrando su violada abertura al hombre que lo miraba sin otra emoción más que lujuria, que comenzó a penetrarlo al mismo ritmo en que la planta continuaba jodiendo su boca.

Cuando el heredero de Salazar obtuvo su liberación, sacó el cuerpo inconsciente de su sirviente de las fauces de la planta, cargándolo apretadamente hasta llegar a su habitación, colocando suavemente el cuerpo en la cama, y lo abrazó suavemente hasta quedar dormido.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó sintiendo dos brazos abrazarlo firmemente, y suspiró al contacto sabiendo que se trataba de su amo, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho una vez que Voldemort continuara lo que quedó pendiente.

-Veo que estás despierto pequeño. ¿Hoy serás más obediente?- Era un tono engañosamente calmado, pero su mortífago sólo bajó la vista enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de complacer los deseos de su amo.

-No te preocupes. Tengo algunos experimentos que puedo realizar contigo. No importa cuanto tarde, tendrás que hacer lo que yo ordene sin renuencias. Al menos es el único aspecto en el que no he logrado dominarte- dijo ausentemente retirándose de la cama, y colocando algunas cosas sobre la cama, cerca del chico dorado, quien acababa de darse cuenta de que había un artefacto en su cuerpo que no le permitía relajarse totalmente, y se tapó un poco más con la sábana.

-¿Qué quiere que haga amo? Tengo que encontrar la forma para compensar mi incompetencia. No es algo que me haga sentir satisfecho.

-Elige- dijo divertido señalando los tres bultos que había ahora en la cama, cubiertos por un trozo de tela cada uno. El chico hizo lo ordenado sin preguntar, señalando el bulto de la derecha, y obteniendo una sonrisa astuta de su amo.

-Buena elección Harry. Aunque las tres opciones me gustan, quiero que primero veas lo que no elegiste, y que te apicaré si la primera no funciona.

Levantando la tela de la izquierda, dejó a la vista un gran frasco de la poción plateada que había usado el primer día que habían estado juntos. -Si hubieras escogido este, habría sido una dosis constante de afrodisíaco, teniendo que soportar no ser tocado por nadie en una semana, hasta que la sustancia se integrara a tu sistema, y te volvieras extremadamente sensible y excitable a mi toque, permanentemente. Pero ese será el último recurso.

El heredero de Slytherin retiró el objeto, y destapó la tela que había estado en medio, dejando al descubierto un par de pulseras de plata en forma de serpiente. -Estas dos tienen un encanto que libera un olor que afecta al cerebro del portador. Especialmente hechas para ti. Cuando se activa el hechizo, lo que estés haciendo empieza a perder importancia, hasta que lo único que pienses sea en ser jodido por mi. El sentido del olfato es muy potente, y no puedes oponerte por mucho tiempo.- Retiró suavemente los plateados artículos, dejando el último en la cama, haciendo al muchacho temblar con la idea de lo que puede ser.

-Y finalmente llegamos a tu elección.- 


	4. Controlado

De nuevo gracias por los reviews ^^. Perdón por no contestarlos adecuadamente, pero mi disquete falló al tratar de guardarlos ¬¬.

Respecto a lo de las categorías, lo que pasa es que me parecería más adecuado que tuvieran más clasificaciones para las historias de este tipo, o las muy violentas, ya que el -R- es muy superficial. Antes había otra, y cuando la quitaron pensé en poner esta historia, pero hasta ahora me animé ^^'.

Por lo de la planta. Sé que era una escena rara, pero lo que Voldy pretendía era lastimar a Harry al no someterse adecuadamente a sus 'deseos', y cumplió su cometido.

Bueno. En este capítulo pongo lo que escogió Harry. Perdón si no les gusta, pero la tenía pensada desde hace un tiempo, y me pareció un buen momento para ponerla ^^'.

Para los que ya leyeron el quinto libro, esta historia tómenla como un UA (universo alterno), por que aquí no tomo en cuenta la profecía, pero tampoco voy a regresar a Sirius.

*****

Y finalmente llegamos a tu elección.- Si no fuera algo tan serio, el chico habría pensado en cuanto se parece eso a un programa de concursos muggle. Su amo levantó lentamente la tela, dejando al descubierto una especie de sustancia gelatinosa en forma de estrella.

-Esta es una especie de parásito que se aloja en tu cuello, y controla tus funciones motrices. Este está hechizado para que te permita continuar con tus actividades diarias, pero cada vez que yo quiera estar contigo, lo presiente, y controla tus acciones y la mayor parte de tus pensamientos, haciendo que disfrutes todo sin reservas y lo desees tanto que no puedas controlarte. Por supuesto también te impide pensar en alguien más de esa forma, e implanta la idea de ser penetrado por mi siempre que lo tengas puesto. 

Retrocediendo un poco instintivamente, Harry vio como su amo tomó la cosa, y se le acercó lentamente. Haciendo un gran intento por controlar sus temblores, sintió como Tom lo colocaba boca abajo, y le ponía delicadamente el parásito en el cuello. Tras una leve picazón donde ahora se encontraba esa cosa, sintió sus temores desaparecer lentamente, dando paso a una intensa sensación de lujuria. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para besar sin renuencia al hombre que tenía encima, frotando su erección contra la ropa de su propietario y con una mano acariciaba el suave pecho, mientras la otra trataba desesperadamente de entrar en los apretados pantalones para frotar el pene que empezaba a erguirse en respuesta.

El heredero de Slytherin no perdió tiempo, levantó los tobillos de Harry y con un dedo empezó a explorar la entrada, mientras seguía besando a su sirviente. En poco tiempo, otro dedo le hizo compañía al primero, y luego entró el tercero, recibido por gemidos cada vez más excitados de Harry, por lo que agregó un cuarto dedo a la exploración, mientras el Gryffindor frotaba incesantemente el miembro del hombre mayor. En un pensamiento llevado por la pasión, Tom murmuró un hechizo lubricante, e introdujo el quinto dedo al anillo muscular, metiendo y sacando la mano completa, a la vez que Harry exploraba su cuello con la boca.

Al sentir como su excitación comenzaba a gotear, Voldemort sacó su mano para introducir su pene rápidamente, y empezar a moverse frenéticamente contra el cuerpo del menor, quien balbuceaba incoherentemente por el deseo.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó su liberación, salió del cuerpo del chico que todavía portaba el anillo que lo mantenía erecto, y lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su cabello.

-Dentro de poco atacaremos Hogwarts, y te daré el honor de decidir sobre la vida de algunos de tus amigos. Si logras convencerlos de unirse a la causa, permanecerán con vida. Si no, no quiero que representen una molestia para mi en el futuro. ¿Quedó claro?- Dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la discusión, pero el chico no hizo más que asentir, deseando que su amo lo penetrara nuevamente.

Adivinando los pensamientos de su mortífago, Tom rió entre dientes levemente. -Tú me tuviste largas horas esperando para poder poseerte de esa manera, así que me parece justo que yo también te haga esperar un poco pequeño. Por ahora realmente quisiera volver a introducirme en tu cuerpo, pero puedo controlarme otro par de horas, y ese pensamiento te mantendrá desesperado por ser jodido. Entre más esperes, más permanentes serán los efectos de esa cosita que tienes en el cuello, así que planeo mantenerte aquí solo por un rato. Sé un buen sirviente y no trates de salir de aquí para buscarme. Tengo una importante reunión con mis otros mortífagos, y un chico extremadamente excitado no es la impresión que quiero darles. Al menos no hasta que ataquemos tu querida escuela.

Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, el terror del mundo mágico dejó al chico dolorosamente despierto en su cama, quien planeaba formas de recibir a su amo para cuando regresara con los pocos pensamientos coherentes que tenía.

*****

Al día siguiente Voldemort regresó a su habitación, después de dormir en otra para huéspedes para no sucumbir ante los encantos del chico, encontrando que estaba escasamente iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas casi extinguidas, y Harry lo esperaba en su cama completamente desnudo, usando la cera de una vela para formar varios diseños sobre su piel, y dejando la piel sumamente sensible en esas áreas. Viendo la escena, el mago oscuro casi se viene por anticipación.

Al sentir la presión en su pene aumentar gracias al parásito, el joven rápidamente levantó su cabeza para observar a su amo, y corrió a abrazarlo, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre en el proceso, y besando bruscamente la boca, introduciendo su lengua para sentir el interior más detalladamente, desesperado por que su amo lo poseyera nuevamente.

No dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad, Tom cargó al chico hasta la cama, dejándolo caer sin contemplaciones, y poniéndolo boca abajo. Acarició suavemente su espalda mientras separaba los muslos y masajeaba las nalgas. Con un simple _accio_, convocó el dildo lubricado que no había usado la primera noche, y lo introdujo profundo dentro de Harry. El artefacto tenía un hechizo que hacía que el chico lo sintiera como un pene verdadero, y el propietario sintiera el placer que experimentaría si realmente fuera su miembro, y poniendo al chico boca arriba, cambió de posición, para poner su miembro frente a la cara, y en un 69, también empezó a lamer la erección del menor, obteniendo doble placer, y haciendo crecer la presión en las bolas del otro.

Logrando una doble liberación, Voldemort se posicionó para joder la entrada del chico personalmente, y retiró el anillo mientras sostenía la mano de su sirviente, frotando simultáneamente la erección del último. Cuando ambos lograron la eyaculación, se quedaron dormidos lentamente, con el miembro de Tom todavía dentro del cuerpo del chico.


	5. Observado

Soy malvada. Pobres de los que lean el fic =p. Otro capítulo que dejo en continuación. Si quieren hacer sugerencias, preguntas, críticas constructivas, o poner cualquier cosa, recuerden que para eso se inventaron los reviews ^o^ (--me encanta esta carita ^^').

P.D: No vivo en Inglaterra, ni soy millonaria, ni he salido en montones de revistas, ni nadie en el mundo me admira, si alguien busca a Rowling, puede ir a buscarla entre alguna multitud de fans en su país. Yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes sin que ella se de cuenta =p.

(*) Es alemán, y, si no me equivoco, quiere decir control del cuerpo y la mente.  
(**) Me parece que significa 'despojo de magia'.  
  
*****  
  
Parecía un día normal en la escuela de Hogwarts, pero no todo es lo que parece, y esta no es una excepción. El día de hoy las fuerzas de Voldemort planean un ataque masivo a la escuela, y sólo uno de los dos lados quedará en pie una vez que caiga el líder de la orden del fénix. Las oscuras figuras de los mortífagos ya se encontraban en puntos estratégicos, preparados para atacar a la primera señal de su amo.

Gracias a Severus, la orden se encontraba en el vestíbulo del castillo, esperando para 'sorprenderlos', mientras los estudiantes y algunos de sus familiares se encontraban refugiados en las casas.

Una vez que el Sol se ocultó completamente, los hombres de Voldemort empezaron su ataque. Dos horas antes de lo que los esperaban en el castillo. La resistencia todavía no estaba bien preparada, y no eran muchos, así que en menos de media hora, y menos de los muertos que se podían haber esperado, el mismo Voldemort ya se encontraba enfrente de Albus Dumbledore, junto con su mano derecha.

El director miró al chico y luego a su enemigo, para dar un suspiro cansado y comenzar a hablar. -Veo que por fin conseguiste lo que querías Tom. Realmente debí ser más precavido, pero me confié a que no lo podrías encontrar mientras estuviera siendo cuidado por su familia. Sólo quisiera disculparme por no haberlo protegido mejor.

-Lindo discurso Albus. Lástima que no sirva de nada. Antes de derrotarte definitivamente, te daré un poco de paz mental. El chico ni vino a mi, ni se entregó sin resistencia. Está a mi lado gracias a un conjunto de pociones llamado 'Kontrolle des Körpers und vom Verstand' (*), realizado por tu querido espía Severus Snape.

-Sí. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, supongo que a nadie le quedan dudas sobre su lealtad. Ojalá que haya hecho la elección correcta, y que pueda vivir con lo que ha provocado.

Terminada la pequeña 'conversación' entre Voldemort y el director, el primero apuntó su varita con firmeza al segundo, preparado para atacar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz del que una vez fue su profesor. -Sé que está batalla ya está perdida, pero si sirve de algo, no opondré resistencia a cambio de que muera la menor cantidad de personas. Estos niños todavía pueden tener un futuro, y si puedo hacer algo para dárselos, haré lo posible por que suceda.

El heredero de Slytherin sonrió levemente de una manera maliciosa, y susurró. -De acuerdo.- Ahora con una voz más fuerte y decidida, gritó -'Magic verdirbt' (**). Un rayo blanco golpeó el pecho del profesor, dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

-Malfoy.

-Ordene amo.- Respondió rápidamente Lucius (sonó como el genio de la botella ^o^).

-Quiero que te encargues de encerrar al viejo en una de las mazmorras del castillo. De preferencia una de las que 'acondicionó' Filch, y que dejes a un par de guardias para vigilarlo.- Sin protestar ó hacer algún comentario, el Malfoy mayor hizo lo ordenado, llevándose a un par de mortífagos para que levitaran al hombre mayor.

-Los demás encárguense de que el resto de la escuela se reúna en el gran comedor dentro de media hora. Ahora que estamos al mando de la escuela, empezaremos a hacer unos cuantos cambios.

Una vez que su orden fue cumplida, los mortífagos del círculo interior se encontraban sentados en la mesa de profesores, con Voldemort en el lugar de Albus, mirando las diferentes reacciones de los huéspedes del castillo. El profesor de pociones observaba el comedor con una mueca entretenida, disfrutando las miradas que le daban los alumnos que sabían sobre su participación en el ataque.

Parándose, y realizando un rápido _sonorus,_ el terror de Inglaterra empezó a hablar. -Como se habrán dado cuenta, hemos tomado el poder de la escuela y mis hombres se encuentran cuidando que no haya algún alboroto de su parte. Para empezar, quiero que los que todos se paren y se vayan sentando según el orden que iré diciendo. Los que vayan a recibir su marca en los próximos meses, hagan favor de sentarse en la parte delantera de la mesa de Slytherin, luego los que la vayan a recibir el próximo año, y así sucesivamente. Sorprendentemente, miembros de las cuatro casas se acomodaron ordenadamente en los lugares asignados.

-Muy bien. Ahora, los que pretendan unirse a las filas de mis mortífagos, y los que tengan familiares en esa situación, vayan ocupando la mesa de Ravenclaw. Casi toda la mesa se llenó, dejando unos cuantos huecos al final.

-Los prefectos, premios anuales, y otras personas con reconocimientos, pueden ocupar los espacios restantes en la mesa- la mayoría de los prefectos obedecieron la orden rápidamente, con excepción de los dos de Gryffindor. Al notar esto, Tom agregó. -No importa su papel en la resistencia, o que no quieran hacer lo que digo. Por cada persona que no obedezca, 5 aurores y 5 muggles serán traídos para ser asesinados. Planeaba que fuera una cantidad 4 veces mayor, pero acordé con que la menor cantidad de personas sería asesinada, así que esas muertes serían responsabilidad del que no acate las instrucciones.- Con este comentario, ambos chicos quedaron pálidos y se sentaron lentamente en los lugares asignados.

-Mucho mejor. Bueno. Los que tengan familiares que no quieran que sean asesinados, pueden sentarse en la mesa de Huflepuff, y si faltan espacios, al frente de la mesa de Gryffindor. -Antes de que terminara el enunciado, muchos de los chicos corrieron a tratar de alcanzar un lugar lo más cercano posible a la mesa de profesores, hasta llenar tres cuartas partes de la última mesa.

-Los que todavía no están sentados, pueden ocupar los lugares restantes en el comedor. Ya después serán acomodados en las celdas del castillo, en lo que se decide un destino adecuado para ustedes.- Y con una actitud calmada y relajada, el hombre volvió a sentarse. Pasándole una lista a Lucius y otra a Severus, Voldemort se retiró del comedor junto con uno de sus más leales mortífagos, hacia las habitaciones de Slytherin, y un cuarto privado.

-Parece que a dos de tus amigos no les gusta obedecer órdenes Harry. Si no quieren sentarse como se les dice, dudo que gocen mucho la idea de torturar personas a las que no conocen, pero siempre podemos ponerlos a limpiar inodoros por un par de años, y luego ver que se nos ocurre hacer con ellos- comentó el aparentemente joven al llegar a la habitación.

-Le pido perdón por eso amo. Realmente no esperé que mostraran rebeldía en este punto. Si vuelven a molestarlo encontraré una forma de castigarlos que lo satisfaga- dijo Harry tratando de satisfacer al hombre al que le pertenecía.

-Realmente no importa. Por lo visto no tienen mucha influencia en sus compañeros, ya que los demás obedecieron satisfactoriamente. Es sorprendente lo que logran un par de amenazas.

El hombre de ojos rojos rodeó la cintura del menor con sus brazos, y empezó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa, ya que la bata se la había quitado al entrar en el cuarto.

-Todavía tenemos unos minutos antes de que llegue Severus, y tengo una muy buena idea sobre lo que podemos hacer- susurró al oído del chico dorado, mientras éste se relajaba en los brazos de su amo. Todavía no estaba tan cómodo como Tom quería, al tener relaciones con el hombre, pero ya no se oponía como antes. Si no fuera por el ataque, ahora estaría encerrado en su habitación con una fuerte dosis de la poción plateada, pero probablemente recibiría ese tratamiento en un par de días, así que no tenía caso tratar de resistirse, y menos cuando empezaba a gozar la forma en que su amo lo tocaba, y su cuerpo lo demostraba.

En segundos, ambos se encontraban en la cama; Voldemort con la bata y el pantalón abiertos, y Harry batallando por quitarse completamente los pantalones. Se besaron un par de veces hasta quedar sin aliento, y el heredero de Slytherin lamía y mordisqueaba el cuerpo del chico, mientras éste convocaba un frasco de lubricante, lo destapaba, y lo esparcía uniformemente sobre el miembro erecto del hombre mayor en la habitación.

Justo cuando Tom comenzaba a penetrar fuertemente a Harry, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por un sorprendido profesor de pociones, y se veían un par de cabezas rojas observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable.


	6. nota

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, aunque no hay muchos reviews,   
las personas que sí han dejado, han sido bastante agradables.  
La verdad tenía planeado dejar la historia aquí, por eso ya no he   
actualizado. Si a alguien le agradó la historia y quiere que continúe,   
pueden contactarme por correo o por medio de un review. De preferencia   
manden sugerencias sobre como quieren que continúen, ya que las ideas   
que tengo serían un poco más 'serias' (sin sexo como conejitos), y más   
bien la pondría en otra historia aparte, separándola de la actual.  
De nuevo gracias, y perdón si este anuncio les es non-grato, y por no   
actualizar. 


End file.
